A Clinical Research Center has been established to provide facilities for the conduct of clinical investigation in infants and children. Participating investigators include the broad biomedical areas represented by endocrinology and metabolism genetics, nephrology, neurology, pulmonary disease, immunology and oncology. Problems of especial investigative effort include disorders of amino acid and carbohydrate metabolism, immunologic deficiency disorders, degenerative central nervous system disorders, relationship of congenital defects to cancer, cystic fibrosis, growth disorders, pituitary-gonadal interrelationships, and genetic disorders.